Beautiful
by HernamewasLolashewasashowgirl
Summary: Effy shows up at Naomi's door in the middle of the night with a battered, bruised and unconcious red-head. What has happened to the girl she loves? And will there be reprecussions? Naomily story but also heavily features Keffy.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi's eyes opened with a jolt, her heart racing as the remains of her nightmare left her. Drenched in a cold sweat she rolled over to stare at the glowing green numbers on her alarm clock. 2:43. Great, she'd only been asleep twenty minutes. She cast her mind back trying to remember what had woken her this time. She was used to barely sleeping thanks to the vivid nightmares that had plagued her since she was 14, but she could never remember them once she'd woken up. It was like trying to hold water, the tighter she tried to hold on the faster they slipped away, until after just a few seconds she could no longer recall what it was she was so terrified of.

She closed her eyes, sighing as she did so and relaxed into her mattress. She knew it'd be at least an hour until she could even think of trying to get back to sleep, so she got up, threw on and old tee and a pair of shorts and wandered down stairs to fetch some garibaldi's which were in her opinion the ultimate comfort food.

She put on the kettle then drifted past the front door and into the living room searching for signs her roommate was home, though she knew she would have heard him come in, Cook was never quiet and considerate.

She wasn't surprised by what she found; Cookie was unlikely to be home before 4, if he even decided to come home at all. She heard the kettle click in the kitchen and made her way back the way she'd just come her eyes landing on her favourite photograph as she did so. She smiled at the thought of how much things had changed since it had been taken.

As she made her tea her thoughts strayed to the person who was always at the back of her mind. The gorgeous redhead she'd loved since she was twelve. She remembered their first kiss with ease though she'd been drunk enough to convince herself that it was just the booze and meant nothing at the time.

_It was hot and stuffy in the crowded room, the haze of cigarette smoke dancing in the air, flashing in the ever present coloured strobe lights and giving a rather eerie atmosphere to the party. She wandered through the living room towards the kitchen in search of more alcohol. As soon as she neared the door way she could see the contrast between the packed living room and the empty kitchen, she pushed her way through the remaining crowd blocking her way and entered the decently sized kitchen she knew her scatter-brained hippy of a mother wouldn't appreciate. She caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye and strode quickly across the kitchen and looked out the window at the garden full of people, before turning away, disappointed. It was the head bitch of Bristol, and not her near identical twin sister that made Naomi's heart race. _

_She considered that momentarily, everyone got the two mixed up – even their parents if Katie's loud boasts were to be believed, but Naomi barely needed to look at one to tell which was which. There were subtle differences that, once noticed, were easy to spot. Katie had a round face and a prominent lisp, she was the more dominant, her eyes were cruel and she was never without her ever-present sneer. Emily, on the other hand was kind and considerate, with a more heart-shaped face, a husky voice that made Naomi shiver and eyes usually filled with every emotion she felt; she was so easy to read. She was the younger of the two and it showed, she obeyed her sister, much to Naomi's dismay, and never stood up for herself though she was quite capable of arguing over things she believed in with anyone else. _

_The young Naomi smiled in memory of an English lesson they'd had two days before, Emily's only lesson without her twin, in which they'd been debating whether the government should continue giving benefits to the unemployed. Everyone had been shocked when Emily had had a lot to say on the subject, everyone that is except Naomi who had been proud to see the fiery red-head show part of her character she often hid away, especially around her sister who seemed to see Emily as no more than a doormat, a means to an end._

_She was shocked out of this reverie by a small cough behind her and she realised she'd been standing staring at a wall, a bottle of cheap vodka halfway to her lips. She took a large gulp of the liquid as she turned around, only to breathe it in and start to choke as she realised who was standing in the room with her. Emily._

_She stood their coughing and spluttering, eyes watering, as Emily rushed over, eyes filled with concern._

"_Oh my God, are you okay?" said Emily, unaware of how her close proximity was making things worse._

"_Yeah….Yeah. I'm okay." Coughed Naomi in reply, aware that her now heavy breathing had less to do with the burning of her throat and more to do with the fact that the gorgeous redhead was rubbing her back soothingly._

"_I'm Emily," Emily smiled "I don't know if you remember, I'm in your English class."_

_Naomi let out a small giggle, and Emily looked at her in confusion._

"_Sorry, it's just I was thinking about our English lesson the other day before you came in. You know the one when we had the debate about the benefits for the unemployed….." Naomi started to say before trailing off and looking away in embarrassment._

_Oh well done Naomi, she berated herself, what the hell did you tell her that for? Now she's going to think you're some sort of stalker._

_When she looked up again she saw that Emily was also looking away a blush spreading across her normally porcelain skin. Shit._

"_I didn't mean…" She trailed off as Emily looked at her with her big chocolate brown eyes, the embarrassment clear within them. She wouldn't look Naomi in the eye for more than a few seconds, glancing at her then quickly looking away. She looked as if she was about to cry and Naomi felt her heart break._

_She stepped closer and enveloped Emily in a hug, bending down slightly to whisper in the shorter girl's ear as she did so. "I thought you were great in that debate, so passionate, the way you argued for what you believed in…it was just… wow. I was so proud of you" Where the hell did that come from? Blaming the alcohol for her forwardness she mentally shook herself. Keep it together Naomi, she can't find out how you feel. She's BitchFitch's twin sister!_

_Emily shivered as Naomi's breath tickled her ear, and then froze as the words registered. She pulled away and locked Naomi's crystal blue eyes with her chocolate ones. She looks stunning thought Naomi as she saw Emily's guarded expression soften and give way to something she couldn't quite name. And then Emily leaned in._

_Just as Naomi registered what was about to happen, it did. All thought left her mind. Nothing mattered but the lips on hers; the slight taste of strawberry, the feel of her heartbeat racing as she pulled Emily closer, flicking her tongue across Emily's lower lip - begging to be allowed entrance, the taste as she was, a mixture of cigarettes and cheap booze and something indescribable – something that could only be the taste of the perfect being in front of her…._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" _

_Their moment was gone as they were brought back to the room by a loud voice with a very prominent lisp that belonged to the worst possible person to witness the current scene. Naomi became aware of her hands up Emily's top and Emily's up hers before stepping away quickly._

"_Katie, it's not what it lo…" Emily had started to say breathlessly, before being interrupted by her domineering sister._

"_Like fuck it's not Emily! I saw it all!" Emily gulped "This lezzer jumped you! Trying to gay you up she's always staring at you!" _

_Emily and Naomi glanced at each other shocked, "I'm not gay!" Naomi had responded angrily glancing at Emily again. She'd looked crestfallen but there was something else in her gaze, pleading._

_Naomi had understood, Emily would never live it down if Katie found out she was gay, she already harassed the only out girl at school something chronic. But she also so knew what she would have to put up with from Katie if she didn't tell the truth. Another quick glance at Emily's terrified expression was all she'd needed to make her decision and from then on she'd put up with all Katie's shit knowing that every gibe she took was one less directed at Emily._

Until they'd started college that is, after an awkward first few months where Naomi had done everything she could to resist Emily they were now together. As of the day before actually, when she'd finally given up and plucked up the courage to ask out the girl of her dreams. She smirked then jumped at the ringing doorbell. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, it read 4:27 and she realised she'd been sat in the same position for over an hour.

Thinking it was Cook completely off his face and forgetting he had a key, she got up, swaying slightly at the head rush that was her reward then slowly moved towards the door to the tune of the incessantly ringing door bell.

She reached the door shouting through it "Alright Cook, give me a sec. You know how stiff the fucking lock is on thi…" She trailed off at the sight before her. A terrified looking Effy was kneeling in front of her supporting a slumped girl. As the moon came out from behind a cloud it glinted of the girls flowing red hair. Emily's flowing red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Emily? Effy, what's happened? What's going on?" Naomi's voice shook as she took in the state the two girls were in. At first Naomi thought the worst as she stared down at the prone figure but at the sound of her voice Emily whimpered and on closer inspection she appeared to be merely unconscious.

"Naomi…." Effy's voice cracked as she spoke though it was barely a whisper, as she started sobbing the severity of the situation hit Naomi. True to her name Effy was made of stone, she never sobbed. She crouched down and reached out stroking Effy's cheek.

"Shhh Ef, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Let's get you inside yeah? Can you walk? I'll carry Emily. Don't worry; everything is going to be fine yeah?" She whispered in a soothing voice secretly knowing that if whatever happened was enough to rattle Effy it probably wouldn't be 'alright'.

Effy looked at her gratefully - sending guilt rushing through Naomi - indicated she could walk and held out her girlfriend's prone figure to her. Naomi took her then gasped as Emily's hair fell back from her face. It was covered in cuts and scratches, bruises already blossoming and tears formed in Naomi's eyes as she saw what had been done to her beautiful girl. As she looked closer her dismay quickly turned to anger. How dare someone do this to her! How dare they touch her let alone hurt her! Why would they? Emily was the kindest, most caring person she knew. She didn't deserve this. No one did.

Seeing her expression Effy put a comforting hand on Naomi's shoulder, the gesture ruined slightly by the trembling Naomi could feel through the t-shirt she had been wearing to bed. Realising that she was wearing nothing more than a too-small t-shirt and shorts she blushed slightly before recognizing that it didn't matter. What mattered right now were the two girls who had shown up on her doorstep terrified and injured. She felt another flash of anger and turned round taking her Emily into the living room and setting her gently on the plush sofa, softly brushing her fringe back to keep her hair out of her eyes and noticing a fairly large gash at her hair line. She felt tears streaming down her face and just knelt there for second wondering what sort of monster could have done this to someone so beautiful, then turned to see Effy swaying in the door way of the living room. Sensing what was about to happen she ran forward and caught her friend as she fainted. Then carried her over to the other sofa and set her down.

Stepping back and taking in the scene before her she watched the two for a second before heading into the kitchen and rummaging through the cupboards, grabbing a bottle of vodka and the first aid kit. Silently thanking her mother for forcing her to take first aid courses in high school she headed back to the living room, hesitating slightly at the door before flicking the light on and heading in.

She started on Emily first cleaning the wounds on her face, some were too large to just clean and would need stiches. She swore quietly before bandaging them carefully and quickly heading back to the kitchen and boiling more water. She knew of Emily's fear of hospitals, and as she was a qualified first-aider would stitch the wounds herself. She rushed back to Emily not wanting her to wake up alone and frightened when she was gone. She continued treating the wounds on her face and as she neared her jaw, her eyes fell on her neck, the once porcelain skin was mottled purple, black and blue and Naomi gasped as she saw the extent of the bruising. It looked as though she'd been throttled.

She heard a groan from behind her and turned to see Effy stirring, she went over and gently shook her awake.

"Hey Ef, can you hear me?" She asked.

Effy nodded in response, seeming to have got back the controlled exterior she presented to the world, the armour that had always worried Naomi.

"Good. Listen, I need to clean these scratches yeah? But it's going to sting like bitch, so have a swig of this to take the edge off" She held out the vodka, knowing that Effy was probably already drunk enough not to feel it but seeing that the girl needed a drink. Whatever had happened had clearly sobered her up a little.

Effy took the bottle, stared at it for a second then took a long draught before handing it back. Naomi gave her a sad smile before grabbing a clean cloth and some bandages and cleaning cuts on Effy's face, arms, legs and - though she hadn't noticed before - her bare feet. Effy watched her do this carefully her eyes never leaving Naomi's. Just as she finished she heard the click of the kettle and spoke for the first time since starting.

"I need you to watch Emily while I sterilise some needles yeah? She needs stitches and she hates hospitals"

Effy just looked at her before slowly nodding and getting up and slowly walking over to the redhead she obviously cared for. Naomi felt a sweep of jealousy before mentally shaking herself and heading to the kitchen and sterilising some needles. 7 minutes later she headed back into the living room crouched next a rocking Effy and laid a hand on her shoulder saying gently, "You don't need to stay watch this Ef. You can go up to my room and lie down, no one would think any less of you"

She just stared at Emily, acting as if she hadn't heard. Naomi hesitated then made her decision slowly removing the bandages, one by one cleaning the cuts, stitching them slowly up then applying clean bandages. When she was finished she glanced at the clock on the DVD player, saw that it read 5:23 and slumped down on the floor leaning her head back against the arm of the sofa. She allowed herself a few minutes rest, before opening her eyes and looking round at Effy. The quiet brunette had dozed off while Naomi had been working and currently looked so peaceful, she didn't have the heart to wake her.

She stared at her for a second, torn between staying with Emily and getting Effy to bed. Realising that Emily was unlikely to wake up in the next few minutes she carefully lifted Effy careful not to disturb either girl, then carried her up to her bed. She set her down and covered her with the duvet, staring for a second wondering again who would have done such a thing to the two girls and dreading how bad what actually happened would be in relation to Ef's reaction. Then she sighed and closed the door before heading back downstairs stopping only to run into her room and grab her phone.

When she got back into the living room she closed the curtains knowing that dawn came early. She moved Emily onto the other sofa then opened out the sofa bed and laid the gorgeous redhead that she loved down on the bed. She checked her pulse again found it still to be normal then settled down in the arm chair, watching over her angel while she slept.

She picked up her phone from where she'd set it and wrote text she knew she might regret.

Em + Ef mine. Need u.

Sum thin bad happnd.

Duno wot yet. Cum now. URGENT!

N

She scrolled through her contacts, finding the name she wanted and hitting send before she could change her mind, then switching her phone to vibrate as she knew what would come next. Sure enough a few seconds later her phone rang and she checked the name on screen before answering, knowing already what it would read: Katie.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON LEZZER?" She shouted down the phone in greeting.

Naomi sighed inwardly, regretting making contact already, before replying in a horse whisper

"I don't fucking know Katie! Effy…"

"Effy?"

"….showed up crying on my doorstep at half 4 with an unconscious Emily covered in cuts and bruises…"

"HALF 4? WHAT THE FUCK! WHY HAS IT TAKEN YOU THIS LONG TO TELL ME!"

"Because funnily enough I was more focused on making sure they were okay, than bowing to your superiority complex!"

"WELL ARE THEY? WHAT HAPPENED?" She could hear the worry creeping into the normally bitchy Katie's voice, almost successfully concealed with anger. Almost.

This time she really did sigh, "I don't know Katie, Emily hasn't woken up yet and Effy has been in no state to talk, now she's asleep as well" Katie tried to interrupt but Naomi kept talking. "Now are you coming over here or not?"

There was a slight pause before the grudging reply "Of course I am," she muttered, "she's my baby sister and I lo… I mean Effy is my friend. I'll be there in 20 minutes"

With that she hung up and Naomi stared at the phone in surprise. What was that about Effy? She shrugged it off and went back to staring at Emily. In normal circumstances, should have been delighted to watch her sleep, but all she felt now as she surveyed the usually perfect redhead was anger and sorrow. She continued to stare, lost in her thoughts as for the second time that morning she was startled by the doorbell. She got up glancing at the DVD player as she did so. 6:06. She sighed as she opened the door to an anxious looking Katie, who barged past her saying quietly with a tremor in her voice "Where is she?"

Naomi indicated the living room and Katie headed towards the door, she paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"How bad is it Lezzer?" She looked like she might cry.

"It's bad. Effy was crying when they arrived, I thought… I thought she might be… but she's not. She's going to be okay. Well physically anyway." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she realise somewhere along the line tears had started to run down her cheeks.

Katie looked at her, "Physically?" She questioned.

"I don't know what happened, who or what caused so much damage. But I swear to God, Katie, when I find out I'll kill them." Katie looked a little shocked at the venom in her voice and the sentiment, she stared at Naomi confusedly for a second before turning back to the door and taking a deep breath. She went in and Naomi heard her gasp. She followed to see Katie standing staring at Emily with tears streaming silently down her face. She walked over and did something that shocked both of them, she pulled the shorter girl into a hug rubbing her back soothingly.

Gradually Katie got her breathing under control and pulled away looking embarrassed. "You ever tell anyone about this lezzer, and I will murder you." She said, a small smile on her face. Then she turned back to her twin and the smile vanished. "If you find him, you call me and I'll fucking help yeah?" She said quietly. Naomi looked at her for a second, then nodded.

"Will you be okay hear while I go and check on Effy? She's upstairs by herself and I don't want her to wake up and panic"

Katie hesitated a second as if deciding something, her head tilted slightly.

"Yeah of course" she sighed finally.

Naomi looked at her slightly longer than necessary, before turning around and making her way up the stairs and into her room. She went in and sat on the window seat just watching. She lent her head against the window and felt her eyes begin to droop. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:13. Exactly 3 and a half hours since she'd been roused by a nightmare she'd completely forgotten about. And then she gave in and slipped into a doze.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Naomi woke from a dreamless sleep to find herself in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, both unheard of occurrences for her. She groggily opened her eyes and saw it was 10:19. She'd been asleep for 4 hours. She got up massaging her neck and went over to Effy. The brunette was shuddering slightly, as if having a night mare so Naomi reached out to try and calm her. As she touched her she jolted awake screaming.

Naomi flinched before sitting down next to Effy on the bed and comforting her.

"Shhh babes, it's alright it's just me. It's okay. Calm down. I'm right here. It's okay. Shhh. Don't worry. It was just a nightmare. It's okay."

Effy flinched at her touch, then started to calm herself.

"That's it, calm down. It's okay babes. I'm here. Don't worry"

Eventually Effy pulled away and looked over at Naomi gratefully, giving her a small sad smile. Then looking around she whispered croakily "How did I get up here? Last thing I remember I was down stairs watching you…" She trailed off remembering the state of her friend. Her lip trembled slightly as she looked up at Naomi "Is she okay?"

Naomi considered her answer carefully as she looked into the normally unreadable eyes of Effy Stoneham and saw the worry. "She's downstairs….with Katie" she replied, avoiding the question because she didn't actually know.

She saw something change in Effy's eyes when she mentioned her girl's twin, but it was gone so fast she didn't have time to place it before she started to doubt it had ever been there.

"Come on I'll go and get you some coffee and breakfast. Why don't you jump in the shower then get some clean clothes on, wear anything you like I don't mind" She smiled "You'll feel better once you do"

Naomi got up and hurried downstairs to where the love of her life lay. As she entered the living room she saw Katie asleep in the armchair and wondered briefly what was going on between her and Effy before being distracted by the beautiful redhead lying on the sofa bed. She smiled weakly and then practically ran from the room before the tears could fall. She set about making coffee and breakfast for the numerous 'guests' to keep herself busy and had just starter frying bacon when Katie walked in.

"Morning Lezzer. Hope you haven't been gaying us all up in our sleep" she said, but the insult didn't have the desired effect, the fresh tear tracks and shaky voice detracting from the usual sting. Naomi just half-heartedly smiled sadly and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Effy is awake, just having a shower then she's coming down. Have you seen my phone? I need to tell Cook not to come home right now." She quickly changed the subject hoping to avoid having to talk about Effy while not knowing what was going on between them.

Wordlessly Katie handed over Naomi's phone then said quietly "Is Effy okay? When I came up about 7 she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her by switching on the light." She blushed slightly as she processed what she had just said.

Naomi hid her smirk as she replied. "Yeah she's okay, a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major. She was having a nightmare when I woke her up though" she added as an afterthought.

Katie looked worried and was about to say something when Naomi interrupted "Listen Katie, when she comes down here you can't star bugging her about what happened yeah? Same goes for Emily when I wake her up in an hour or so"

"I'm not fucking stupid Campbell!" she shouted.

Naomi rolled her eyes, then focused on her phone to text Cook muttering under her breath as she did so "could've fooled me" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Katie glare at her and then felt guilty for arguing while someone they both loved lay unconscious in the next room. She brushed away a tear then started to type:

Cookie. Ges u got laid lst nite ;)

Dnt cum home til I say.

Will xplane l8r

Nx

Naomi pressed send then poured another mug of coffee as she heard Effy get out of the shower. She didn't have to wait long for a reply:

Kk Naomikins

Yh wuz alrit :P

Cul8r m8

Cx

Naomi smiled at his reply knowing Cook well enough to sense the worry in his cheeky reply. She sighed then got up to finish making breakfast. By the time she'd done so Effy had joined the two in the kitchen. Naomi looked up when she heard her coming down the stairs but wasn't surprised when she heard the living room door open. She glanced at Katie who was sat staring at the door with unreadable expression. A few short minutes later and Effy was seated next to Katie wearing a pair of black skinnies and a top that Naomi had forgotten she owned, looking as emotionless as always. Naomi hoped she was feeling better for her shower and clean clothes and wordlessly handed her the mug of coffee. Katie was scrutinising Effy's calm exterior and again Naomi wondered what was going on between them. She dished up the food and place plates of sausage, bacon, eggs tomatoes and beans in front of the two smaller girls and sat down to tuck in to her own. They ate in silence and all too soon the food was gone. Naomi was watching Effy closely as she poured herself her third cup of coffee when Katie spoke.

"Emily…"

That was all she needed to say and Naomi knew what she meant. She rose and led the other two into the living room, where an unconscious Emily still lay. She opened the curtains she had closed early that morning and then went back to stand with the others as the stared sadly at Emily's still form. The bruising was more prominent now and under it her usually porcelain skin was now deathly pale. Naomi shivered as she saw the extent of her injuries and turned to Effy, determined to establish the events of the previous night. When she saw her expression however she just turned back to Emily leaving the unspoken question hanging between them.

Finally she spoke. "I need to wake her now, but I'm not sure how she'll react. It might be best if the two of you wait outside…." Katie looked as if she was biting back an angry retort and Naomi knew what the issue was. "I know you're her sister but it's best if she isn't surrounded by people when she comes too" she murmured quietly reaching out to touch her arm. Katie shrugged her off and scowled at her, before marching out of the room and silently Effy followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Gently, Naomi sat on the bed and carefully shook Emily, who's eyes jolted open though still foggy. She looked terrified, unaware of where she was and how she got there but she didn't make a sound. Naomi reached out to stroke her cheek and Emily flinched. Naomi frowned before saying in a soothing voice "Ems calm down, yeah? It's just me. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay now."

As soon as she spoke Emily's eyes cleared and she looked up at Naomi blinking back tears. Naomi lent down and pulled her close, stroking her hair muttering softly "Hey there baby girl. It's okay, you're safe now. You don't need to talk about what happened yet. It's okay. I'm here. I love you" As she was speaking she could feel Emily sobbing against her chest. She pulled away and looked at the girl she loved. Emily's eyes were clouded with pain and Naomi gasped "Oh shit, I'm sorry Emsy I didn't think. Your head must be killing you." She looked on sympathetically. "Do you want me to get you some pain killers?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay Hun, Katie and Effy are waiting outside. They want to see you. Shall I let them in?"

Emily nodded again.

"Okay Hun, back in a sec" She almost ran to the door wanting to spend as little time as possible away from her girlfriend. Once she was in the kitchen she told Katie and Effy to on through, then rummaged around in the cupboard. Realising with frustration that the painkillers were up stairs in the bath room she ran up, grabbed a box and headed back to the kitchen to grab some water and coffee making her way slowly back into the living room taking care not to spill the drinks.

She glanced up quickly and saw the tree girls sat on the bed, turned and placed the drinks on the table and went over to sit with them.

"Naomi, something's wrong" muttered Effy quietly her eyes never leaving Emily's face.

"What is it?" replied Naomi softly, her voice tinged with worry.

"She hasn't spoken" said Katie glancing at the blonde accusingly. Naomi glared back before returning her gaze back to the other twin.

"That true Emsy?" Emily nodded.

"Why not?" Naomi questioned. Emily opened her mouth to speak before closing it without saying anything and looking pleadingly at Naomi. Naomi nodded then pulled Katie off the bed away from the others.

"I think she's in shock" said Naomi, quietly so as not to be overheard. "Whatever happened last night must have triggered a defence mechanism in her mind rendering her temporarily mute." Katie just looked at her confused. Naomi rolled her eyes at her ignorance before saying "Scariness cause no talky" In her most patronising and condescending voice. Katie glared at her before turning and walking back to settle on the bed pulling her sister close.

"Don't worry Emsy, you're safe now" She murmured softly. Naomi walked over and joined them and for a while they all just sat there in silence. The four girls sat together, each just glad the others were there, until Naomi noticed Emily's eyes begin to droop.

"Come on guys let's let Ems to get some sleep." Emily looked at her gratefully, her chocolate eyes drowning her in sadness that made Naomi furious at whoever had caused it. She smiled weakly before leading the others out of the room before Emily could see the tears that started streaming down her face.

Once they were outside the room she closed the door and leant her back against it. Katie and Effy stared as she gave in to the wracking sobs that had threatened to overwhelm her and slid to the floor. The other two exchanged glances before settling either side of her on the floor. To everyone's surprise, especially Katie, she was the first to move; putting her arm around Naomi and pulling her into a Fitch hug. As Naomi calmed and her breathing steadied she glanced sheepishly at Katie, who smiled softly and pulled away before declairing to the pair

"Tell anyone about this Lezza and you won't live to see my reaction," though her expression took the bite out of the barb.

Naomi tried to smile back before switching her gaze to Effy, who still hadn't managed to collect her calm façade.

"What happened, Eff?" she murmured, still watching the struggling brunette. After seeming to struggle with herself for several long moments, Effy closed her eyes momentarily before starting to explain.

"You know I've been seeing that new psychiatrist, yeah?" Naomi and Katie both just nodded, almost in unison, their eyes narrowing slightly.

"NO!" shouted Effy as she realised what they had taken the question to mean. "No, no it wasn't me!"

The others two relaxed, looking slightly relieved. "Sorry we doubted you Eff, go on" Naomi prompted her friend softly.

"His name is John," she continued. "John Foster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick A/N: Marshmallows and Fitch hugs to: inukag21 for first story alert subscription and M for first review. I apologise for the sporadic updates, I have attention span issues :/ Also sorry if some of you find the chapters a bit long, I tend to get a bit carried away – so sue me :P **

**P.s Enjoy! **

**C**

CHAPTER 5

"His name is John…John Foster"

"What has that got to do with anything? I want to know what the fuck has happened to my fucking sister!" Katie growled.

Effy flinched before continuing. "Me and Ems were down at that club we went to last week. Celebrating." She looked pointedly at Naomi, who understood instantly. She saw Katie open her mouth and interrupted before she could say anything.

"There is something we need to talk about Katie. I…" She took a deep breath, "I asked Ems out today." She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for the explosion, when none came she opened her eyes to see Katie nodding slightly.

"You're…You're not pissed?" She questioned timidly.

"As long as you don't hurt her then I don't have a problem with it. I came to terms with her sexuality and the fact that she liked you a long time ago" Katie explained tiredly.

"Judging by recent events, my baby sis needs someone to look after her sometimes. We're all cool." Katie didn't even attempt a smile until adding "As long as you don't start trying to gay me up, too ya Lezza"

Naomi gave a tight nod, still processing the information she'd just been given, before turning back to Effy. Well, the space where Effy had been anyway.

She glanced around wildly taking in the open door to the kitchen, but also noting the stairs next to it.

"C'mon let's get you a drink, then you can go and watch over Ems? I'll go upstairs and find Effy." Seeing Katie was about to say something she spoke again. "I'll tell you everything I find out okay? She might not even talk to me"

Katie nodded but Naomi got the impression this was not what she'd wanted to hear. She quickly made the promised tea, holding up a bottle of vodka questioningly to Katie, who seemed to consider the unspoken question for a second before nodding. Naomi tipped the bottle, filling the last third of the mug with the alcohol and hoping it would be enough to get Katie to sleep for a couple of hours. She guided the unusually subdued into the room containing the sleeping red-head and settled her in an armchair, before heading back out of the room, pausing as she glance at Emily's seemingly peaceful form. She mentally shook herself at a small cough behind her and headed out the room and up the stairs without turning round.

She paused at the door to her room, hesitated, then knocked and entered only to see a slightly guilty Effy smoking out of her window. A sudden breeze wafted the smoke towards her and she inhaled deeply; she hadn't realised how long it had been since she'd had a fag. She cast her mind back and realised it must have been late last night. It seemed years ago now.

She strode over to the window sill and wordlessly held her hand out to the motionless brunette who smirked slightly before handing over a 3 quarter full pack of Naomi's own smokes. Naomi shook her head slightly before carefully extracting one and lighting up.

The two girls sat on the window ledge in silence for a while, neither knew how much time had passed, just staring out over the street. Naomi knew it would do no good to pressure Effy, when she talked her words were always measured, controlled. She only spoke when she had something important to say. So they sat together smoking, working through the remainder of the pack until Effy broke the silence.

"I stopped seeing Foster" Naomi waited for her to elaborate.

"I practically laid my soul bare to him, but then the sessions started changing. He became… Inappropriate? No, emotionally invested I guess." Naomi frowned at where the conversation was going and risked a questioning glance at the brunette.

"Everyone falls in love with me, Nai." She said it like a curse. "Freddie, Cook, Foster, plenty of randoms who don't even know me. Everyone. But there is only one person who has my heart."

Naomi just stared looking both startled and confused. She'd known Effy for years, they were close. Best friends. Yet this was the first she'd heard of Effy liking someone. She felt a flash of annoyance that her best friend had kept this from her before realising this was classic Effy behaviour. She sighed inwardly and refocused on Effy as she started talking again.

"I told him, Foster I mean, who it was. I trusted him to help, he was supposed TO FUCKING HELP!" Naomi flinched at the uncharacteristic outburst.

"Talk to me, Eff." She murmured softly, hating the pain she heard in the normally emotionless voice of the brunette.

Effy closed her eyes for a second; regaining the composure she'd momentarily lost, before sighing and opening them again. She started to recount the evening in a low monotone voice.

_Effy winked at the barman in thanks taking the two drinks he handed her. She turned around and scanned the writhing mass of people on the dance floor for the tell-tale red hair of her best friend's new girlfriend. It was about time Naomi stopped hiding from everyone, herself included, thought the brunette._

_She frowned at the red that was conspicuous, only in it's absence. She took the two shots and wandered round the club for a few minutes still finding no trace of Emily. She had long since finished her drink and quickly downed the one she'd got for the red-head before heading into the toilets and checking in there._

"_Ems?" she called hesitantly as she opened the door. "You in here?"_

_But the bathroom was empty. Starting to get worried she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Emily while walking to the side exit of the club._

_Wer r u? _

_Am hedin owtside side exit._

_Cum find me._

_She pulled open the door and stepped in to the cold night air, waiting for her friend to either text back or show up. She could hear shouting in the shadows further down the dark ally. It took her a second for her drink and drug addled brain to register what was happening._

_She could hear a strangely familiar man's voice shouting "Oh fuck…Yes…Fucking… Oh God…Fuck" _

_But at the same time the hauntingly familiar husky female voice that didn't belong in this situation screaming "NO! AHHHH! STOP! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! AHHHH! FUCK OFF!"_

_As soon as she realised what was going on Effy ran towards the voices and dreading the scene she'd find. What she saw caused her to gasp out loud._

_A bruised and bloody Emily was pinned against the wall by none other than John, her new psychiatrist. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He'd been great at first but more recently she could have sworn he was flirting with her in their sessions – it was starting to make her uncomfortable – but she'd never imagined he was capable of this. Just then he called out breaking her train of thought._

"_Fuck me Katie, you're so tight for such a fucking slut!"_

_What? He thought it was Katie? _

_The bastard had his hand over Emily's mouth now, stopping her from calling out._

"_She is mine, Katie. Mine. You can't have her. A slut like you doesn't deserve a girl like Effy."_

_With that it clicked. She cursed herself for ever trusting Foster and stepped forwards. As she did so her eyes locked with Fosters, pushing him over the edge._

"_AHH! FUCK! EFFYYYY!" He grunted his eyes slamming shut. Emily's eyes flicked between Effy and Foster, her panic evident. Effy just stared at foster, a look of disgust on her face, as his breathing levelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She practically screamed at him._

"_Elizabeth, it's not what it looks like…" Forster started calmly._

"_Oh really, JOHN, because it looks like you just raped my fucking friend!" Emily was still squirming under him with tears in her eyes, still pinned to the wall by his arm across her throat. It was clear she was struggling to breathe._

"_Now calm down Elizabeth, me and Katie were just having some fun. You know what she's like." Effy growled in response and opened her mouth when, out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily's eyes roll back into her head and she slumped against the wall. The fear that had held Effy rooted to the spot was gone suddenly and she rushed over to Emily. Foster moved his arm and let the limp girl fall to the floor and took a step back. Effy crouched down checking for signs of life before standing ready to confront the man she'd trusted. There was no sign of him. _

"…. So I panicked and you were the first person I thought of, I don't remember how I managed to get her here but…." She trailed off as she glanced at Naomi's and saw the tears running down her face. She sat there for a second, unsure how to comfort the blond.

"W..why?" Naomi managed to choke out. "Why would he do that?"

"He thought she was Katie" Effy said as if that explained everything.

"So what? What has he got against her?"

"I….I love her." Effy admitted " and he knows. I've told him everything." She bit her lip and a tear ran down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can only apologize for the lack of updates, this chapter has been giving me serious writers block. Sorry it's so short as well :/**

CHAPTER 6

Naomi sat frozen against the window, staring at Effy in shock tear tracks still visible on her cheeks.

Effy bit her lip before starting to speak "She can't know, Naomi. Not yet, maybe not ever."

Naomi nodded before getting up and starting to head out of the room. She paused at the door and turned back to Effy who was looking at her questioningly.

"I can't deal with this now…." She started, immediately changing tact at the hurt look that flashed across Effy's face before melting back into the emotionless mask. "Not that I don't care Eff, really! It's just….What he did to her…" she sighed "one crisis at a time yeah?"

Effy nodded as Naomi turned away and headed back down the stairs. Upon reaching the hall she heard murmuring coming from the front room and had to consciously stop herself from running over to the door and bounding in. Instead she walked over and paused outside with her hand on the door handle, listening for a second.

"…Please Ems, just say something. It's me, just me. Please…." Naomi opened the door and went in.

The twins looked round at the sound; near identical startled looks on their faces. Emily's quickly changed to one of relief while Katie's turned to one of annoyance.

"Hey" said Naomi quietly. She looked directly at Emily. "I know."

Emily gasped and looked away avoiding Katie's questioning look and suddenly finding the opposite wall extremely interesting. Katie turned her confused look to the blonde who considered a second before coming to a decision.

"Effy needs you Katie, though I doubt she'd ever admit it" Naomi attempted to make a joke. Katie's eyes widened, then narrowed and then, when she noticed the look on Naomi's face, rolled.

"Fine I best go and see her. You be okay Emsy?"

Emily nodded without looking at either of them and Katie frowned slightly before flicking her eyes back to Naomi and marching out of the room.

Naomi listened to Katie stomping up the stairs and walk across the landing all the while keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the redhead who was currently burning holes into the wall in front of her. She sighed and moved over to the sofa bed sitting on the edge about a foot down from where Emily was propped on her pillows. She lifted Emily's chin and bent her neck causing Emily to meet her eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but when you do I'll be right here waiting. I'll always wait for you Ems."

Emily looked at her, thanking her with her eyes before they started to tear up. Naomi moved closer and just held the petite girl as she sobbed. Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, it felt like years and seconds all at the same time but eventually the sobbing subsided enough for Emily to croak out one word

"Bathroom…." Naomi sighed in relief at the sound of the voice she'd worried about never hearing again.

"Of course babes" She replied, helping Emily stand. The redhead took a few shaky steps towards the door before everything seemed to happen at once.

Katie and Effy burst in, Katie looking murderous and Effy trying to pull her away and Emily crashed to the floor and lay there not moving.

Naomi felt a panic she had never known before as she rushed over to Emily. The other two girls stood frozen for a second before Katie ran over to the prone and crouched girls and Effy stayed by the door looking helpless.

"Go ring a fucking ambulance" Naomi said quietly, her voice more authoritive than if she'd shouted. The seriousness of the situation seemed to hit the two girls simultaneously and Effy rushed into the hall to do as she'd been instructed.


End file.
